


Gotta Be You

by takemylifenotmyheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, thaddy, thanos - Fandom
Genre: <69, ;), F/M, QUALITY CONTENT, and we were being salty about this one series we both didn't like very much to each other, anyway im v proud of this fic ok, enjoy, flower shop au, flower shop!reader x mob boss!thaddy au, hopefully not enough people's going to read this and figure out which series it is!!!, if i may say so myself, its a v popular series on tumblr yikes bye, many moons ago, not gonna lie, one day when i was taking requests, one of my best if i may say so meself, one of my closest tumblr mutuals, so i based this off that lmaoooo, some very nsfw thoughts, thaddy - Freeform, thaddy x reader, thanos x reader, trust me - Freeform, was basically like, where's my thaddy fic u coward, you're going to thank urself for reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: You were just a simple girl minding her simple business at your failing flower shop until one day something happens that turns your whole life around. Will you life ever go back to how it used to be?





	Gotta Be You

You were tending to some flowers in your huge flower shop. You didn’t know their names because you only needed to sell them, so as long as they looked pretty you didn’t need to know much else. It was then that you heard the tingle of the bell indicating someone had entered your shop. It was your first customer in a whole week! You excitedly rushed to the front of your huge shop that you managed to maintain despite business being terrible! You wondered who it could be and when the sight met your eyes, you were so not ready for it. Standing there was a man, a big purple man. You were so awed by his beauty that you were unable to speak. Purple was your favourite colour in the whole wide world! A man, with purple skin? It’s like God was answering your prayers! Your petite mouth was open in a perfect circle and your eyes were sparkling with wonder and amazement. Who was he? And why was he here? In your shop?

Even though you had definitely been staring at him for over a solid two minutes you regained your composure quickly enough for everyone involved to pretend that it hadn’t happened at all. You gave him the brightest smile you could and you walked over to the counter. There was a strong tingling feeling in your cunt that you were powerless to control and it was overpowering you, it was as if the mere sight of this man had unleashed something primal in you, something you had never experienced before and yet you knew that this man right here was exactly what you wanted. The images of how his thick, convoluted chin would feel in between your thighs made you actually shiver even though this man could be all but an outer space serial killer. But you couldn’t deny the attraction you were feeling for this huge brute of a man even though you still hadn’t said a single word to him yet. That however didn’t mean you weren’t at that instant fantasizing about him taking you right over the cash counter.

“How may I help you, sir?” You asked him in the most professional voice he could. Ironic since if you were actually professional half the flowers in your shop wouldn’t be dead by now but you were a flake hoe so that was that. He was looking at some dead arrangements around the room, probably wondering why he was here when he could’ve chosen to go to any other flower shops in the entire locality. This was the worst maintained one yet and he knew that and somehow still here he was. He didn’t know why, but the moment he turned around at the sound of that angelic voice, he knew what it was. It was destiny that had brought him here. Because the angelic voice came from the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his whole entire life. It was absolutely surreal and in that exact moment Thanos knew he had to have her, no matter what the cost or what he would have to do. He would ravage entire worlds, snap half their population into dust if he had to. He would do anything for who he was now convinced, was the love of his life, standing right there in front of him. For his entire life, Thanos had searched for the one thing he didn’t have: love. He had everything he could have ever wanted, anyone could have ever wanted; he had the power of time, space, mind, reality and soul on his side but the only thing he didn’t have was love. It wrecked Thanos, he went on voyages around the cosmos searching for the one thing he never seemed to find. He was however very picky and strict when it came to it, he rarely ever made it with any female beyond the first date. It upset Thanos so very much because all the fake hoes only wanted him for his body, his good looks and his wealth. Was he not more than a huge hunk of purple meat? Could no one see beyond his ripped abs and the outline of his huge cock straining through his pants which were always too tight? But this girl had looked straight into his eyes, it had touched his heart in a way nothing else ever had. No one had ever looked into his eyes before, their gaze always travelling much lower than was appropriate but not Her. She didn’t spare a single glance even to his jewel crusted gauntlet that he had on his hand. At that moment, Thanos knew she was the One, she had to be. All his life Thanos had never believed in the idea of love at first sight, until now. She may have been just a human girl and he may have been from outer space but he knew they were meant to be, even if defied all natural laws. Speaking of natural laws, it seemed that Thanos’ heart was not the only part of him that had been aroused by you. When you’d said the word “sir” it had gone straight to his cock and had awoken Thanos Jr. down there from a deep slumber. It had awoken with a mighty twitch almost as if your voice had summoned it. At that moment he knew his cock wanted you just as much as his heart did. You were the perfect balance, you were everything he ever wanted. He wanted to make you his princess and spoil you. He wanted to raw you in the bedroom just as much as he wanted to gift you moons, stars and realms. He wanted to love and cherish you for all eternity to come.

Coughing to distract himself from his own thoughts, Thanos approached the counter to face you. What was astonishing that all of this happened only in a matter of second although it felt like it was definitely much, MUCH longer. Time seemed to freeze in your presence, Thanos lovingly concluded. Looking down at you, since you were tiny compared to his gigantic, towering frame, Thanos realized he no longer cared why he had come in the first place. He had had plans to go meet someone but now compared to You, everything else was suddenly so insignificant. All Thanos really wanted was to make you his and he needed to know if you were feeling the same way about him as he was about you. Else his life as he knew it would always remain incomplete, he had to have to. He was also not good at taking rejection, it wasn’t just toxic masculinity but it also had to do with his toxic personality not that ht would ever admit it. So he shamelessly took his shot despite knowing literally nothing about you except that you ran this terrible flowershop and that he had met you five minutes ago for the first time.

“I know this is unorthodox but ever since I’ve met you I can’t help but think about how attracted I am to you and how I want to make you mine.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. This giant, purple man who looked like he’d walked out of your dreams was asking you if he you were attracted to him? Did he know the effect he had on girls? Especially virgin girls like you with a sex drive over the roof? Were you hearing him correctly?

“Do you mean what you just said?” you asked him in a quivering voice, afraid that this would all soon fade away and you’d wake up from the best dream of your life.

“I meant it,” said Thanos. “I mean every word of it. I’ve fallen in love with you and your looks and your hot body is doing unspeakably sexual things to me. I want to make you mine. I want to love you and spoil you and treat you like the princess you are. I want to give you everything you deserve. I want to make you my-,” Thanos took a deep breath before dropping the final bomb, “-my babygirl.” You gasped sharply at his choice of words and Thanos’ cock twitched at that sensual sound. He hoped to draw many, many more such sounds along with moans and whimpers from you in the very near future.

Overcome with emotion and thus losing the ability to coherently form words, you nodded frantically as somehow simultaneously tears also started streaming down your eyes. Extremely distraught at the sight of you crying, Thanos hurriedly picked you up over the counter and placed you in front of him on the other side. Even though you were crying, his manhandling turned you on so much you couldn’t wait for you both to start your life together, however and wherever it would be since you’d already agreed to him without asking for clarification because, like it was mentioned before you were a dumb bitch! As your arousal grew, your tears naturally lessened. Thanos wiped your tears away with his giant purple thumb. It was a little difficult since it was practically half the size of your face. You wondered how deeply his cock would stretch you out and you blushed at the inappropriate thoughts you were already having about this strange man who had stolen your heart in such an incredibly short span of time. Seriously, this had to be some record of how incredibly little time it had taken you both to instantly, almost miraculously fall in love with each other.

“So are you sure about this?” Thanos asked you once more, he had to pinch himself because he couldn’t believe his luck. How did he get so lucky? “You sure you want to be my babygirl, hm?”

“I’d love that, Daddy,” you said softly, not being able to look up at his huge, purple face out of incredible shyness.

He smiled fondly at you standing in front of him, with your head bowed down. He took a finger to your chin and lifted your face up gently to meet his eyes.

“Call me Thaddy.”


End file.
